We did-once
by KissKendrick
Summary: Aubrey never remembered the important things. She worked hard, but she didn't work for what truly matters. She didn't realize the damage this caused. Now, it's too late. This is the day she will never forget. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Okay, I posted on my Tumblr, I will be accepting ONE SHOT PROMPTS. Any of the Bella Squared pairings. Preferably something dramatic/Angsty because I feel the most comfortable writing that stuff. That way I can write because it kills me not too and I can also keep posting stories, while my life continues to be hella hectic, and I am unable to give my multi chapters the attention they deserve. No Katie's condition isn't any better. It is actually worse. A lot worse. But we are staying positive. So if you have any prompts, send them in! either here or on my Tumblr, which is also Kisskendrick. This prompt was on a writing page on FB.**

She remembers it clearly. Too clearly actually. She wishes some of it were blurred, maybe some details, left out. But she wasn't that lucky. No, she didn't believe in luck. She believed in hard work, she believed in the good things happening because you worked for them, you earned them.

Now, she could only imagine what might have happened if she had worked for what she lost. She took it all for granted when she had it. She focused on practically everything else. All her hard work went into the firm, into building a good strong firm, something her father would be proud of. She worked on her name, her reputation. She worked hard, she wanted everyone to know, Posen wasn't a name to be taken lightly. She wanted the people who should, to fear that name. She wanted others to feel relief.

So she worked, she worked all day, sometimes into the night. She worked weekends. She worked holidays. For two years, she worked and worked and her firm grew. She built something to be proud of. She earned the commercials. The Ads in the paper. She earned the good reputation for being the best law firm in Atlanta. For being the Lawyer that never lost a case.

However, while she was hard at work, taking on cases, living in her office, and attending trials bi weekly, she was neglecting something very important. Something she thought she wouldn't lose, because she already had her. Someone who sat at home, day after day, night after night. Waiting, wishing, wondering.

Beca and Aubrey had been together for three years. After meeting in college and getting off to a rocky start, they were able to put their differences aside and become good friends. It didn't take long for that friendship to grow into something more and by the time Beca was in her senior year in college, she and Aubrey Posen were in a relationship. One envied by many, adored by close friends. One that they were sure was strong.

Aubrey had graduated Law school one year early, with honors. She took it seriously, more serious than some. When one student had three classes in a day, Aubrey had five. It wasn't something the school recommended but it was something that Aubrey made work. She knew she could do it. She knew she had to do it. And graduating early would surely please her father. He had done it, several years before. And now, she was taking over the Posen Law firm. Making it her own, putting her own touch on things and so far, she hadn't let her father down. She hadn't tarnished the family name.

Beca was proud of her. She supported her, through the sleepless nights in college as she crammed for an exam, taking breaks to throw up from the stress. She didn't care that she too had class the next day, all she cared about was Aubrey getting her work done and having Beca there for support. She brought her food, made sure she drank water. She was there, for everything.

She brushed it off, when Aubrey forgot little things like, coming home for dinner, or meeting at a certain place to grab a cup of coffee between classes. She shrugged with a halfhearted smile, when Aubrey completely forgot the night of her 21st birthday party. Their friend, Chloe whom they had known for years, Aubrey longer as they practically grew up together almost losing it on the blonde. Only Beca, pleading with her to forget it as she attempted to call her best friend and demand to know where she was on such a special night, calmed her down.

She and two more of their close friends took her out and as you do on your 21st birthday, they got her completely wasted before Chloe took her home, filled her with water and pain killers before putting her safely to bed.

Beca wasn't unaware of the fight Chloe and Aubrey had the next morning when Aubrey had come home in the early hours and crashed on the couch.

She knew Aubrey was busy. She knew that she had a lot going on. She didn't blame her for forgetting, she wasn't angry. A little hurt, sure. But it really wasn't that big of a deal. Chloe seemed to think differently.

Aubrey sat in the window seal of the significantly emptier one story house she and Beca shared. Of course it was raining outside, why shouldn't it? On a day like this, it only made sense. She stared out the window, looking out into the rain, thinking back, at everything she worked so hard for. And everything she didn't.

She thought about the missed birthdays, holidays. The missed anniversaries. All the things that Beca had brushed aside. All the things that were important to her, but obviously not important enough to Aubrey.

Only in that moment, did it all seem to register. Only then did all the fake smiles, the glassy blue eyes, the way Beca had stopped waiting up for her, only then, as she stared out the window, did she realize how badly, and how many times she had hurt the girl she had claimed to love.

She remembered the day clearly. It had been almost two months. The house was quiet, untouched. Dust lay on every surface, and the food in the fridge had gone bad. She didn't eat at home. She ordered take out, and ate at the office. She came home only to shower and too sleep on the couch. She didn't want to be there. In that house. The house she had bought, for them. The house she and Beca had decorated together. The house they lived in, together. She didn't work for her. She didn't try for her. She wasn't there for her when she should have been. Like Beca had been there, when she needed her. She didn't return her love and affection. She didn't have time for that.

Beca made the time. She chose to stay in Atlanta, when her dream had always been to move to LA. To become a famous music producer. She left that dream to be with Aubrey. She finished college, because Aubrey wanted her to have a good college education. To be able to truly make it in the real world. So she did. She got her degree in business and Music engineering. She worked hard. She also passed with honors. Because she knew it would make Aubrey proud. She didn't tell her though. She wanted to see the look of surprise on her face when Beca walked across the stage, in her green robes, and the gold sash around her neck. She knew Aubrey would be so proud.

But, when the day came, and she walked across the stage, her hair curled, her make done to perfection. A million-dollar smile. When she walked onto the stage, in her green robes and gold sash and looked into the audience. When she saw Chloe smiling and cheering. She smiled widely, as she shook hands with the dean and accepted her diploma. The smile that had been so big it was almost painful, faltered, as she looked to see the seat next to Chloe, the one that was meant for Aubrey, was empty. When she dropped the hand in hers and looked away from the crowed. Clearing her throat, keeping her head down and leaving the stage.

Chloe saw the pain in her eyes, she saw the look of disappointment. She knew who had put it there and she wanted to scream. She had had enough of this. She had seen that look too many times and the person to blame never took responsibility. Beca deserved better and she knew it. It didn't matter that Aubrey was her best friend. It didn't matter that they had known each other longer. What mattered was Beca. Beca and the hurt she was feeling because she was once again let down by the one person she was always there for. No matter what.

That was the day. Nearly two months ago. The day Aubrey had arrived home late, to find not only Beca, but Chloe as well, packing Becas things into bags and boxes. Beca's face was tear wrecked. She refused to look at the blonde. She continued throwing her clothes into a suitcase as Aubrey stood in shock in the door way.

Angry word was being thrown at her by Chloe. Words that she had never heard the sweet redhead say. She would never forget that day.

 _"_ _ **I can't believe you Aubrey. I cannot fucking believe you." She shouted as Beca moved around her to shove more of her clothing into the suitcase.**_

 _ **"Beca stop it, what are you doing?" She asked walking over and grabbing Becas arm pulling her away from the case and grabbing the clothes out of it.**_

 _ **"No, you stop." Chloe glared pushing her back and Beca looked at the blonde her eyes filling with fresh tears.**_

 _ **Aubrey matched her glare before looking at Beca.**_

 _ **"You promised." The younger girl practically whispered. "You promised you wouldn't let me down again" She said and turned, grabbing the clothes Aubrey had pulled from the case and began shoving them back in."**_

 _ **"Beca, I don't understand, what have I done this time?"**_

 _ **Chloe scoffed and folded her arms. "Seriously?"**_

 _ **Aubrey raised a hand as if to silence her and looked at Beca expectantly.**_

 _ **"Beca?"**_

 _ **She turned to look at her. "Really Bree? Are you so self-absorbed you really can't remember what today is? You can't take two seconds and think about what I did today, what I did, because you wanted me too?"**_

 _ **Aubrey shook her head in confusion for a moment, before it hit her and her jaw dropped, her face paling. Chloe chuckled bitterly, dropping her arms and continued to help Beca pack.**_

 _ **"Oh god, graduation. That was today."**_

 _ **Beca nodded, her eyes locked on the woman that she had fallen so deeply in love with. The woman that she thought could do no wrong. The one she thought, hoped she would spend her life with.**_

 _ **"Yeah. That was today." She said. "And you promised you would be there. But hey, I guess I should be grateful you made it home before dawn. At least you'll be here for one thing." She said, her voice cracking.**_

 _ **"What?" Aubrey asked, her voice soft, cautious.**_

 _ **"For me to say goodbye."**_

 _ **Chloe glanced up in time to see Aubrey's breath catch in her throat. She wasn't expecting that.**_

 _ **"Beca, please." She said stepping forward, reaching for her but she moved back.**_

 _ **"No." She shook her head. "It's too late, Bree. You made your choice. I gave so many chances, to fix this. To BE here. To be with me, and you weren't. You didn't, you didn't make time. You were too busy with work. You put all your time and effort into that. While I sat here, waiting for you. Waiting for you to come home. Waiting for you to choose me." She said, her voice wavering. "But you never did. Not once. And…" She paused, gathering her strength. "And I deserve more than that."**_

 _ **Aubrey looked at her, then too Chloe. She felt her chest starting to get tight. This was really happening.**_

 _ **"I thought it was different with you. I thought, with you, I would be someone's first choice. For once, I just wanted to be first." She said and Chloe set down the bag she was lifting and walked over, pulling the smaller girl into her arms.**_

 _ **Aubrey watched her eyes narrowing slightly. The redhead looked at her with such anger. She wasn't used to seeing it. Not directed at her. She dropped her eyes, unable to maintain eye contact.**_

 _ **"Beca is going to come live with me. While she waits to hear back from the labels she sent her work too. I'll be back in a couple of days to get the rest of her things." She said.**_

 _ **Aubrey stayed still for a moment before nodding.**_

 _ **"That easy?" Chloe growled as she let Beca go and she moved to zip up the suit case.**_

 _ **"That easy to let her go?"**_

 _ **Beca didn't look at Aubrey. She couldn't.**_

 _ **"I- this, this is what she wants." She said.**_

 _ **Chloe laughed bitterly. "Once again, you don't even try. You work so hard, for so many things. But you never once stopped to think, that the one thing you should be working for, the one person who deserved to be your number one priority, was the one person you let sit in the back. The one that took second to your job. Your name. Your damn reputation."**_

 _ **She shook her head, tears filling her own eyes. Her heart breaking for the girl who she knew deserved so much more than Aubrey could give her. More than she was willing to give her.**_

 _ **She grabbed the suitcase and yanked it off the bed. "See you later, Aubrey."**_

 _ **She moved around her and Aubrey looked as Beca moved to follow after. She stepped in front of her, grabbing her arms gently. "Beca wait."**_

 _ **She looked up at her. "What, Aubrey?"**_

 _ **She took a breath. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, if anything. She just knew that she didn't want her to leave. She was always there, it was her home, their home. She wasn't supposed to go live anywhere else.**_

 _ **"Please don't go."**_

 _ **She looked down. "I can't do this Aubrey. I can't do this with you anymore. You don't have time for this, or me. You have no room for this in your life. We both know that. You know that whether I stay or go, it won't make any difference to you. Because either way, work will come first. It will always be there."**_

 _ **"That isn't true, Becs, come on. I can do better. I can be what you need."**_

 _ **Beca shook her head. "No. No you can't. It isn't who you are."**_

 _ **"Yes, it is. Please Beca, don't leave." She said and for the first time, her voice broke. "I need you."**_

 _ **"I needed you." Beca said. "I needed you, all the time. But you were never there. You were never there Aubrey. Now, you are scared because you see that. Because you are just now realizing that for the past three years, you haven't been there. It's too late now. I can't do this anymore." She said and a small sob escaped her as she looked down. "It hurts too much."**_

 _ **"I love you."**_

 _ **Beca looked at her. "I love you too Aubrey. I always will. I'll be around. Maybe one day we can be friends. You have your work, and clients. I know this sounds bad but it's the truth. It probably won't feel like anything has changed. Not for you, right?"**_

 _ **Aubrey seemed to think about this and tears began to stream out of her eyes. "Oh god Beca I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for this to happen." She cried and Beca stepped in, pulling her into a hug.**_

 _ **"It's going to be okay Aubrey." She said. Though these words were mostly for her. Reassurance for herself. She knew Aubrey would be okay. Eventually.**_

 _ **After a minute, Aubrey pulled back. "I'm really sorry."**_

 _ **Beca nodded. "I know. But, I have to go." She said and looked behind the blonde at Chloe who stood at the entrance to the bedroom door.**_

 _ **"I packed the car up." She said softly. Her eyes teary as she watched both of her friend's hearts break at the same time. She knew Aubrey fucked up royally. She knew the blonde did things she shouldn't have done and she hurt Beca. But she was still her best friend and she knew she was hurting too. She truly did love Beca. She just didn't know how to show it.**_

 _ **"I'm going to go now, okay?" Beca said stepping back and Aubrey dropped her arms. She nodded slowly.**_

 _ **"Yeah, okay." She said sniffling as she wiped her eyes.**_

 _ **Beca nodded as she moved around her and slowly walked toward the door. Chloe gave her a sad smile as she held out her arm for her.**_

 _ **"Hey Beca." Aubrey said suddenly spinning around. She turned and looked at her.**_

 _ **"Yeah?"**_

 _ **Aubrey seemed nervous, fiddling with her fingers and not looked directly at her. "We uh, we never really stood a chance did we? I mean, we are so different, and I guess we should have known from the beginning huh?" She asked.**_

 _ **Everyone in the room knew this was Aubrey trying to convince herself that this was a long time coming. That maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad, if they all admitted that it was never going to work.**_

 _ **More tears fell as Beca smiled through her pain. "You know, that is the saddest part about this whole thing." She said and Aubrey looked at her. "We did-once."**_

 _ **With that, she turned and tucked herself against Chloe's side as they walked out of the room, Aubrey being left with those words echoing in her mind.**_

She forgot a lot of things. She forgot important dates. She forgot to call when she was going to be late. She forgot about Beca, more often than not. She was so preoccupied with everything else. She forgot the things she desperately needed to remember. But that day, the day that Beca left her. The day that she lost everything she didn't realize she had. She remembered that day.

 **A/N: Please review? I know it was sad, but Sad is what I do best. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
